


Yes To Heaven

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Dating, M/M, Song Lyrics, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, based on a Lana Del Rey song, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Tony and Steve invites Thor and Quill on a double date, and it is just cute.





	Yes To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 5. I cannot have enough of these activities. I love ThorQuill Week
> 
> It's short. But I think the song is already beautifully suitable. I'll let you be the judge: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMDJHkOUG6I

Does double date sound good? Because Steve and Tony just invited Thor and Quill on one after they finished helping the rest of the team with the mission Quill could not lead because of being busy finding Thor. And they agreed.

If one knows Tony well, he would sure book the best, the most expensive restaurant in the country. But if one knows Tony better, he does not have to do that when Steve tells him they should go somewhere easy and intimate. They pick a cozy bar on the quiet area of the city, but Tony just had to drive them there with his killer ride, he always explains “the best for my friends.”

They order drinks, beer of course, and these two space soldiers have root-beer, no doubts. They talk about lots of things, mostly about dating, which is a really good subject on a gay double date. Steve always compliments how cute Tony is, Tony always yaps about how much of a big puppy Steve acts. Quill brags himself about all their missions, and Thor just turns everything into a joke. They even discuss how Tony and Steve pulled off the prank on them.

“That didn’t go according to plan”, Tony speaks to Quill, “you were supposed to have sexual contact with him, not freeing him.” And they laugh.

“You two are the best friends I’ve ever had”, Thor says.

“Thanks, buddy”, Steve replies, “always there for you.”

“Don’t tell me this is going to turn into a foursome”, Quill says, maybe a little too excitedly, “because that would be…”

“No one mentions about a foursome, moron”, Tony interrupts.

“Oh… I just…”, Quill mumbles, things are awkward.

“Let’s skip this” Thor breaks free for his boyfriend, “the music is just good, right?” Thor never actually cared about what songs are playing, but he sure did that to save the day.

“This bar plays the best songs in town”, Tony explains, “at least that’s what the feedbacks are.”

Suddenly a song with really strange instrumental and melody comes in, it sounds so peaceful and loving. _“If you dance, I’ll dance. And if you don’t I’ll dance anyway.”_

“Hey, that sounds just like us, Thor”, Quill turns to his boyfriend, “you never actually like dancing with me.”

“What if I told you I would love to dance with you know”, Thor smirks.

“That would be perfect”, Quill drags Thor to the dance floor and slow dance with him, despite what genre the song is.

_“I’ve got my eye on you. I’ve got my eye on you.”_

“Funny”, Thor says, “when I first met you I only had one eye and I already had it on you.” Thor always knows how to make Quill laugh.

“The song is Yes To Heaven by Lana Del Rey”, Tony informs from the table, “who could have done such a coincidence.”

“Let’s just wait, Tony”, Steve elbows his boyfriend.

_“And in the storm I’ll stay clear. ‘cause I’ve got my mind on you”_

“Hey, the song mentions about storm, my thunder god”, Quill whispers.

“You want the calm storm or the wild storm in bed?”, Thor gives him a smirk.

“How about both?”, Quill chuckles. And they kiss.

The kiss lasts so long that they only part when it comes into the bridge. _“And if you fight, I’ll fight. It doesn’t matter now it’s all gone.”_

“I want to be a superhero, but fight by you ‘til my last breath, Quill”, Thor holds Quill close to his chest, caressing him.

“Me, too”, Quill replies, and feels just secure.

When the last chorus kicks in, _“Say yes to heaven, say yes to me. Say yes to heaven, say yes to me”_ , Thor knows it’s his time to act. And when the song ends, Thor kneels down, takes off a box of ring from his pocket. His eyes look up to the beautiful face before him, his boyfriend who he’s going to call his husband, “Quill, will you marry me?”

Quill is speechless, mostly because of the embarrassment in front of so many people, maybe it could be because their relationship is still very young.

“I know it’s a little bit too early”, Thor explains, “but I never experienced such happiness like this in my life. And I want to hold you forever, Peter Jason Quill, you are my one true love. Please say yes.”

Quill still hasn’t said anything, tears of joy are coming out of his eyes, but he still needs some courage to answer.

“Say yes to heaven!”, Tony shouts from the table.

“Say yes to him!”, Steve follows. These two are just match made in heaven or what.

As soon as the red and blue couple starts shouting, the rest of the bar screams in follow, “Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!”

And now, Quill just feels like nothing in the world could be lost from him anymore, he smiles, “Yes, Thor. I will marry you”. And Thor jumps up to grab his boyfriend and kisses him. The whole bar cheers for them.

“Drinks on me, everyone!”, Thor excitedly announces.

“Like you can afford it!”, Tony comments sarcastically, “You could not even afford those rings.”

“So you’re just going to give those rings to them for free?”, Steve asks, holding Tony’s hand.

“What can I say?”, Tony smirks, “The best for my friends.”

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
